narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/Something to Say
I have some things I have wanted to say for a while now. And now, I think it's time I say some things that need to be heard. But before I begin, have a seat because it is story time. I'd like to tell you a little about NF and its history, all the way back to its first generation of users and admins, as well as some things as it connects with me. Maybe you'll start to understand me a little better afterwards, or maybe you'll hate me even more, or you'll be indifferent to the entire thing and write off what I say, if read it at all. I do, however, ask that you read all that I have to say, for this will be the last thing I will be saying on this wiki for a very long time, if not for good. You owe me at least your attention this one last time. Sei and Wikia: A Six-Year Story In advance, I'll apologize. I'm no Shapespeare when it comes to telling a story, so this won't have clever analogies or wonderful story transition. I'm just going to speak as I remember things. And since it's been so many years, I won't have everything in the correct chronological order, but I can say for sure that everything I tell you is truthfully as they occurred. Furthermore, some things I will say, some things I will leave out. But hopefully I will give you enough to go on so as to understand me a little better. When I was a young man, right at the borderline of being a teenager, I just started getting into the Naruto series. It was when Toonami first introduced the series, and originally, I didn't think much of it. I was actually planning not even to watch it. But I'm glad I did. Anyways, eventually I wanted to learn more once I began looking into the series, and surprisingly enough, I didn't happen across Narutopedia first, but Naruto Fanon Wiki. And the first character I saw was Zukia Tojiro, made by NF's head admin at the time, User:Blackemo1. If you think my Seireitou Hyuuga character was a godmod, then you haven't seen anything yet. Zukia was legit a god. Of course, now Ten already remade the page, but that's just to introduce things. Moving on. I slowly began to start on NF as a plain user. NF was my "home wikia", the very first site I began to actually write fan made material. This was also around the time I first got into Bleach as well. And as many users have theorized, yes, I first thought of the name "Seireitou" from the Bleach "Seireitei". I merely added the "tou" ending. I used to make spreadsheets on paper before starting on this site, and "Seireito" looked stupid to me on paper, so I decided to add the u at the end, making it "Seireitou". This is why I never put down Seireitou as "Seireitō", simply for that reason. I just think the "u" at the end makes it look cooler in my opinion, and I've just stuck to this mindset for a long time. The first rendition of Seireitou Hyūga was... I ain't even gonna sugarcoat it. It was a joke of an article. Hands down, the worst article written seriously by any user on any fanon wiki, ever. And yet, surprisingly, for all of the shit, people on the site still would approach me. And actually, one such user wanted to challenge me. That user was our site's very own, User:Ten Tailed Fox. Though, I guess introductions aren't necessary, you'd have to be living under a rock to not know who Ten is by this point. Ten had just created his own character, Ryun Uchiha, and challenged me to a fight. Surprisingly enough, the article of our first ever fight is still around, and you're more than welcome to read it: Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyuga. This RP should more than prove just... how... AWFUL I was as a writer. Now, of course, Ten wasn't anywhere near as good back then as he is today, but even back then, he was definitely superior to me when it came to writing. Part of me, even today, is still surprised he approached me that day and wanted to challenge me to a fight. But I'm happy he did. Because it was the start to a rivalry spanning six years to this date and beyond, as well as a powerful friendship. On a side note, yes. You'll notice something on that RP called "Fox Mode". I came up with something called "Fox Mode", which was pretty much a Sage Mode Prototype before Kishimoto ever even brought it up in the manga. So anyways, me and Ten had started this rivalry that caused us to repeatedly be at each other, constantly trying to one-up the other. We were definitely NF's first Madara and Hashirama before that became a prominent thing. Though... more in spirit, rather than ability. We were both still sorely lacking lol. We eventually met User:Narutokurosaki547, nicknamed Kuro, and User:Echo Uchiha, nicknamed Echo, whom many of you know as the other two users that make up the "Yonkou" group that used to exist here on NF. Kuro was sort of like mine and Ten's "superior", in the sense that we both saw him as a viable senior threat with his character, Hikaru Kurosaki. But not more than me. I was crazy about it. I wanted nothing more than for Seireitou Hyuga to best Hikaru Kurosaki in a fight, and I sought ridiculous means to get there. Of course, a good portion of this desire was still because my desire to defeat Ten in a fight was still very much alive. And then there was Echo. He's basically... to put him in the most simplest terms, he was Chrono's tendency to put others down via his sense of superiority, Void's intelligence in all things spiritual, Njalm's strict sense of quality, all wrapped up into one, with the dry sarcastic flair that is Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho. Most definitely, among the four of us, Echo was the most accomplished writer. And he could BEAT. ME. DOWN. repeatedly. It was almost sad, given how utterly godmodded and stacked Seireitou was at that time. And of course, like Ten and Kuro, I was obsessed with beating him too. The only difference, however, was that I came close to beating Ten and Kuro on multiple occaisions, while Echo repeatedly nailed my ass to the wall. Around the same time, we became friends with users nicknamed Steel, Arch, Aki, Cy-chan, and a couple others. Except for Cy-chan, the others were a part of NF's second generation, as the ones that immediately came after us, but they quickly became part of the group. Now, moving a little ahead, Ten eventually became an admin when Blackemo acknowledged his skill and talent, as well as his leadership skills. And, for some reason or another, Ten vouched for me to become an admin at the time too, which Blackemo decided was also a good idea. Around this time... a "new" user came onto the scene. Named User:LaviBookman. Sound familiar? He's NF's founder, for those of you who don't know. It sure didn't to us at the time. When Lavi first showed up, after an apparently long hiatus or another, I think either me or Ten actually banned him because we thought it was some random user trying to take over the site or something foolish like that. I think back then, I was a pretty crappy liar too. I think I tried to pass off as though I was NF's founder, probably to flush out Lavi as a liar or something... I dunno why. But that's hardly important. Lavi became the grandma of our clique. Yes Lavi, our grandma. Don't get your stockings in a bunch. :< And all of us eventually went to a chatango chat room that became NF's official chat before Wikia started making their own chats. Sometime afterwards, I remember when Aha first came onto NF. He was the first one to make Getsuga Tenshou an actual ninjutsu, and oh geez... We were such bullies to him, especially me. We called him "Ahashit", and repeatedly banned him and unbanned him just for the fun of it. The strange part is that whenever he was actually banned for real, I was always to request the others to unban him and give him another chance. Nowadays, Aha is actually a very close friend, to both me and Ten, and though we still give him just as hard a time as always, he's definitely someone we cherish. Now... let's see. These next two events, I'm unsure how they went in terms of chronological order, so I'll just state them in the following order. The users of NF had the very first collaborative roleplay that featured a good majority of NF's users. I don't remember everything about it, specifically, but here's the roleplay if you want to read it: The Great Ninja World War Roleplay. And the talk page will also be a nice little read. In summation, here's what happened. I tried to copy Code Geass and do a dumb thing called the "Peace Requiem", based on Lelouch's "Zero Requiem", right down to plot specifics. Echo, being the bitch he was at the time (I love you, Echo :<), decided to go against the original plan and did some kinda freaky mind control tower thing. Suffice to say, I did get pissy about it. The second event is actually more significant. And it is regarding one of NF's darkest hours... It was the 4chan Raid. More specifically, a raid carried out by the /a/ forum, and some people from the /b/ forum as well. If you've ever seen what it looks like when a bunch of anons come onto a wiki and start vandalizing everything... trust me, this was way worse. It was almost a full week of constant vandalism, and they also stormed our chatroom as well. Oh lord, it was horrible. Brutal. And just something ridiculous. But there was a silver lining in the raid. It brought four new people to our chatroom, which didn't actually participate on NF, so this is where our story sort of deviates from its intended plot, but don't worry, it still connects on some level. We called them Armed, Xan, Fumi, and Nyan. They apparently were swept in by the 4chan raid, as they regularly frequented 4chan's forums. And they became prominent members of the chatroom while also looking at NF from time to time. Armed was like Lavi a lot. Serious, but fun at times, and knew when to put his foot down somebody's ass. He called me "Captain" all the time as a sort of nickname, and I personally enjoyed it. Nyan called him "Mr. Johnson", which Ten also did just to bust his chops. =w= Fumi was more mysterious to figure out, but still great fun. He was close friends with Nyan. Xan... Oh geez, let's see. He was Njalm's prequel, let's just say that. Mewshuji, an old user from NF, was good friends with Xan. Nyan, on the other hand, that's a little more personal and a bit more complicated to discuss. But the point of this blog is to open up and show you guys some stuff about me that I don't normally express. Me and her had an online relationship. And while some of you may mock me for this, she was the first girl I ever loved. There has never been another girl on this site or any site I've been on, not even in the real world, that was anything like Nyan. I won't say her real name so as to keep privacy in tact. I cared very much about her, though to this day, I don't know if she ever took me seriously or not, but I suppose it's unimportant. Suffice to say, the relationship didn't last, but it went on longer than most teenage relationships. Nearly two or three years. Some time after we broke up, she got engaged to marry some guy who didn't want her talking to me, and that did come off as a disappointment, but oh well. In more recent months, some time after 2013 ended, me and her got back into contact on Facebook. We're still very estranged, but it was still nice to talk to her again. That's all I have to say about that. Sometime afterwards, I served as a mentor to three of Arch's characters. Arch is an old user on NF, he's still active on BFF. His username was User:Achrones150. Boy, it's weird how I still remember these usernames without needing to look them up. >_< Anyways... This was the first time I got to be a teacher for another user, and it was a very long story, spanning over several long articles... and I enjoyed every minute of it. It gave me an idea of how I wanted Seireitou to become as a character. I wanted to model him more as a mentor rather than a superhero. This was also when I first began contemplating Seireitou, the character's, love life. originally, being the pervert that I am, I wanted to have Seireitou be married to Tsunade. For... obvious reasons. <_< Hell, I even wrote a sex scene as a story once featuring those two... and yeah, that didn't end well. But anyways, Seireitou and Arch's character, Sachi, revealed to have a unique relationship with one another that escalated into a relationship. Probably the first time I explored a real relationship for story purposes, instead of very empty ones based on personal desire. Things on NF after this point weren't that eventful. Sometime then, Blackemo founded the Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia, and Cy-chan and Ten went with him to help out. I also eventually went over there and worked on Bleach more so than Naruto stuff. The cause for many of my hiatuses from this site was because I was busy on BFF. Now, a little bit about BFF. This is where I first began experimenting with Seireitou as a mentor-only character. He first trained Ten's first character on there, Ryun Toshiro, in order to learn how to use his Hollow mask. Somewhere down the line, I became head admin over there when Ten became head admin on NF for the first time. And I made some pretty huge mistakes. Huge errors in judgment. One of the biggest ones was the "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" policy I tried to make on there, and... well, I'd prefer to not discuss it, but it was a big mistake and it led to a huge divide in the community. After realizing my mistake, I passed on my title to Ten and tried to make amends with a new wiki that the users who left BFF created to get away, and to this day, BFF and TBF share a sort of treaty alliance between one another. There was one point when I became NF's head admin too. Now, I didn't make as bad mistakes as I did on BFF, but I wasn't all that great either. In fact, it was because of me that we organized the admins into a Kage system, and also it was because of me that the Sharingan and Sage Mode policies currently exist. It was all because I put forth a temporary Uchiha and Sage Mode ban on NF that lasted a couple months. During which time, no users could make any new articles of those kind. And after the temporary ban passed, we eventually established the application policies and so on. So, yeah, all my fault on that one. Anyways, while I did miss a couple things, that is... more or less it. Thank you for listening. The Present Now, here is where I'm really going to piss people off. And pissing people off is my specialty, so prepare. What the fuck is the matter with you people? Why are you so selfish? NF used to be a community of users that acknowledged they weren't that great at writing at first, but that didn't stop them. They forged friendships, they got better, they got together and engaged in various projects and roleplays... They had fun. And now, NF has become... admins trying to become King. Users that pin the blame on their predecessors. And policies that want to conform NF into a small neatly-wrapped little box. Believe me, the intention isn't wrong. NF should have policies for maintaining a standard of quality. Not just grammar or keeping to the manual of style, but also to help users improve their quality of work as it pertains to Naruto-related concepts. But we've all forgotten the point. We've all lost our way. The users are pointing the blame at everything they can. The admins not listening to them, the policies being unfair, and now, even hating the veteran users for trying to "take over", when that is the farthest from the truth. Except the one person they should be blaming. Themselves. Take responsibility, people. Applications shouldn't be needed in an ideal world. Policies shouldn't be needed in an ideal world where users could understand each other and want to become better writers while having fun and making friends. The application policy is flawed. But it DID help when it was first used. Quality of this site went straight up. And now, I don't think it is necessary to have it anymore. But the quality went up for all the wrong purposes. We have users doing the bare minimum they can to get through the assessment, and instead of worrying about quality, they just want permission granted and think that is the end of the game. You all blame users for making overpowered characters as the reason why you have abandoned quality for merely making your characters stronger, but it's your faults. Your faults for forgetting what it means to be authors. What it means to be on this site. And what it means to be fans of manga. We're not here to pick fights with each other. We're not here to get in a "my horse is bigger than your horse" contest. This site is a community of users, coming together to help each other become better writers, to forge friendships, and to have a good time from their busy lives. But most importantly... What does it mean to write something? I don't care what people like Chrono or whomever or whatever say about the flaws of writing like that. THAT. THAT is the right way to write. When you put something down that you're proud of, that reflects your heart and mind, and once you click that save button, you look at the final result, and you can say... "Yep, I wrote that. I did that." Admins, create policies that try to push users to improve, not so you can control them. Stop taking things personally, stop letting events on this site "stress you out" or bullshit like that. A leader must remain cool at all times, even when all the others are against them. They must be open, but strong and resolute so nothing can tear them down. I'm going to repeat myself. Consider my RPCQE idea from BFF. A simple exam to test users. You don't like it? Okay. But don't say, you dislike it, because I'm the one that suggested it. And instead of trying to point out the wrongs in everybody else's suggestions and attempts to fix things, how about you contribute some ideas. Instead of just saying, "the application policy sucks!" and "No, shut up, Sei. You're stupid and your idea is stupid. Fuck off.", how about you try to come up with something to fix this site. YOUR SITE. Not the admins. Not just mine. This site belongs to you. This community belongs to all of you. Pick up your god damn pants and grow up, people. Move the fuck on. Fix your site already. Come together as a fucking community already, stop being so selfish and drop down those stupid tough-guy/gal acts, and actually CARE about each other. Stop pointing fingers at what's wrong, stop putting blame on people, stop hating people for the most stupidest reasons. Just stop it. Come together and act like a community for once. Final Comments Anyways, I've ranted enough. A lot of what I said may have come off as jumbled in the last section, but I'm hoping my point was across. Do not expect replies to this blog from me, as after I post this, I will ask Ten to reban me on here. My presence on this site right now is unnecessary. NF is my home wiki, I will never be able to act like Lavi and distance myself from how it runs. I'm always going to try and get involved in its leadership, and right now, that isn't a good idea. Furthermore, I am dead certain someone is gonna try to start an argument on here. And I'm not interested in it. I know what I'm saying is right, and nothing any of you say will convince me otherwise. So it's best I make sure I remain distanced and put faith that you guys can finally become a true community. A true community like we were back then. Back during the golden years. You want to hate me? You can. I don't care. Even after reading this blog, you can keep on thinking, "Sei is a hypocritical bastard who needs to shut up and go away." It doesn't matter to me. But don't let NF suffer because you hate the veteran users, such as me, and because you can't see fault in yourselves. There will always be a reason to blame me for things, I won't deny that. But don't pretend as though you guys have nothing to answer for. Thank you for listening. And farewell for now, if not for good. I'll be on BFF for those who care, which I doubt will be much. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 00:52, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts